Scott
Scott Summers is currently a senior at Supers High. He is played by TristaDin. Powers Scott's power is heat manipulation - he can raise the temperature of things until their boiling point and past it. Oddly enough, Scott's powers have manifested mainly behind his eyes, causing a build up of heat and energy that will shoot from his eyes as a beam of energy when his eyes are uncovered. Personality Scott is a bit of a psychopath. He's very laid back but also enjoys setting things on fire and boiling things from the inside out - mainly humans. Murder is a game for Scott, something fun he can indulge in. Despite these darker tendencies, Scott is otherwise your normal high school bad boy - all about sex, drugs, rock and roll, and violence. Scott's always looking for the next thrill, and being evil thrills him the most. If you manage to make friends with Scott he will be loyal, but with very few exceptions only to a point. Friends are easily made but just as easily discarded. They don't mean much to Scott - as long as a person is entertaining he will remain a good friend. However, once Scott begins to get bored by someone he's likely to leave them for dead. History Scott grew up in a good part of town with loving parents and good friends. All in all, he was just your average boy - or as average as one can get with super heroes for parents. He had a few sadistic tendencies here and there, but Scott always managed to hide them and they never persisted for long. However, everything changed once Scott hit puberty. His powers began to manifest, focusing behind his eyes. With the help of their co-heroes, Scott's parents were able to provide the now 'bazooka-eyed' teen with a pair of special glasses that would allow him to see and contain his power's side effect. But once Scott hit 14, he began to change. No longer hiding his darker side, Scott was reveling in it. His parents sent him to Supers High in hopes that the school would help, but the results weren't promising. Scott did make a friend at Supers High though - Megara: the resident outcast and proclaimed 'necromancer'. The two made an instant connection and quickly became good friends. They were developing into more than friends when Scott got into a deadly fight. Afterwards, he went to Meg to talk as she was the only one he felt he could turn to. But as Scott explained what had happened, he reallized that he wasn't truly upset. He was neither scared nor remorseful at the fact that he'd killed his opponent. This revelation caused Meg and Scott to get into a fight that ended their just begining relationship and their friendship. After that, Scott truly went off the deep end. He joined gangs, got into more fights, spent time in juvie and (when old enough) actual jail. Now, Scott is back at Supers High after a year spent in jail as part of his parole - a last ditch attempt to get him back onto the 'right track' and to prevent him from turning into a villain. Relationships Hawkgirl and Green Lantern - Scott's parents, the relationship is a little strained but still loving. Megara - she avoids him, but Scott is determined to win her back. He cares more for her than anyone he'd ever known, and Scott won't stop until she's his once more. Zuko - Scott spent some time in juvie as cell mates with Zuko and considers the boy a friend. Despite Zuko's more virtuous personality, Scott likes him and likes the gray line he seems to occupy. Kida - Scott thinks the literal girl is histerical, and has taken to calling her Tribal-chic (as in elegant or high fashion chic, not female chic), Kidagash, or Tribal Girl. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to mind the nicknames and purposeful mangling of her real name. A strange friendship is unfolding. Videos A video showcasing Scott's relationship with Meg - both past and current. The auditon that started it all: Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters with powers Category:Characters